Heroes of the Earth
by Miharu-senpai
Summary: The members of SOLDIER have got a new mission: They must find and protect the wielder of the Omnitrix. The English version of my Ben 10-FFVII Xover.
1. The mission

_**Chapter 1.**_

**The mission**

It was a beautiful, sunny day. The sun shone to the windows of Shin-ra building. Everybody enjoys sunshine and the good weather, expect one person.

That person was Zack Fair. Just he completed his paperwork, which is quite nervous because it was. But he was one of Shin-ra's elite group, member of SOLDIER First Class with his partner, Sephiroth, who was older than him. He wanted to fight for better, for adventure, as the life-giving air. Mainly after he succeeded in defeating his current partner's best friend and rival Genesis Rhapsodos, whose aim was dominate the world by gathering a portion of the power of Sephiroth. He had almost managed to his plan, if not interrupted by Zack and his best friend Cloud Strife, who was a cadet at this time (he is SOLDIER Second Class now). But unfortunately he lost his mentor and friend Angeal Hewley, who cared a lot of with the „hero candidate". And then what's the gratitude? An office room, what every day waiting for him, hero of Midgar, to be filled with mountains of papers? Zack has not what he had imagined something like this…

When he so just annoying, the phone rang. It was Lazard's secretary, Marisa.

'Excuse me, Mr Fair, but a guest had arrived to you. Would you like to passing for you?' she asked.

'Ehm… Of course, Miss Marisa.' answered Zack. He doesn't like calling people in their first name. 'I've got a free time, at the moment.' He lied has added a twist of paper.

'Alright, I'm already send her to you.' Marisa finally finished and hung up the phone.

Zack was thinking that who is his visitor. But one was certain: if a dose of is taken to fill for him then…

Someone is knocked the door at this time. The young guy stood up from his chair and said:

'Come in.'

While the door has opened, Zack's eyes suddenly widened. In fact, a person came into the office, whom he didn't assume that one can still visit in Shin-ra. That person was…

'A-A-Aerith?' Zack stammered in his suprise.

Yes, that visitor was Aerith Gainsborough, Zack's other friend, whom he fell in love, but he didn't say that for the girl. But their first meeting wasn't mean. At during a battle Zack was suddenly unconscious. But when he awaked, he isn't in the infirmary. It was a ruined church where there's a lot of beautiful flowers. Aerith is living here and kept our hero. And she taking care about the flowers.

That was the beginning of the two young's friendship. When Zack felt better, he usually returned to visit the girl and he also persuaded her to enter to selling flowers…

Aerith stood in the door embarrasely. It seems she scared a little bit for zack or the place. That was the first time, when she came her friend's workplace. It was a basket in her hands which was covered with a cloth. Soon after the girl said:

'I- I'm sorry Zack, if I disturbed to you, but I decided to visit when you're working.'

'You don't need to apologize. And now I'm at leisure anyway.' Zack said, when he pelt papers fom his table. 'But how you can came here?'

'Tseng brought me.' The girl answered. 'He said you aren't on mission or what is that, so I can come to you. And I brought something for you.'

'Really?' said Zack such a little kid, while Aerith pull off the cloth from the basket. There was a lot of of cake what the girl made. Zack instantly drew out a strudel and bit into it. 'Did you know your cakes are delicious?' he said when his mouth was full.

The girl's face flushed and she said:

'Thank you for that compliment. If you want it, I would be bring next time, too.'

'Sure! Come, when you want it!' said Zack, whlie swallowed up the last bite.

It crossed his minds that he must tell what feels towards the girl. He immediately started to say:

'Uhm…, Aerith. I would like to say something for you.'

'Really?' The girl is smiled, while she looked round her friend's office room and picked a stack of papers. She just shaked her head. 'Oh Zack, you should tidy up sometimes.'

'So, uhm…'

At the moment, the telephone rang. Damnit, this went to the worst moment. What do they want of me, Zack thought, and picked up the phone.

'Sorry Aerith, but I must settle this and I would be finish what I want to say.' He said to the girl and after the phone 'Hello!'

'I apologize to bother again, Mr Fair, but this is important.' It was Marisa, again. 'Lazard is waiting for you in his office.'

'I see. I'm coming.' he answered and hung up the phone.

Aerith listened him tippytoe.

'Is something wrong, Zack?' she asked.

' Tush, that's nothing. He answered absently. 'Just my boss is waiting for in his office. I hope they don't want to detain for a long time.'

'Can I stay here?'

'Of course, Aerith, keep youself easy! I'm back soon.'

Zack went to Lazard's office immediately. When he arrived, he saw wasn't alone at the door. Sephiroth and Cloud were here, too. The blond-haired boy jumped to Zack's neck immediately.

'Gee Zack, so you're here, too? Long time no see to you, such Seph.' Cloud said.

' Don't call me Seph. It's annoying.' Sephiroth said to the blond guy. 'Don't you know why Lazard call us?'

'I don't know.' Zack answered and then began to praying. 'No more paperwork. No more paperwork…'

The door was opened at the moment. It was Marisa.

'Now you come to here. Lazard is waiting for you.'

They all went to the office room. The boss is sitting in his chair at the moment. His secretary went him.

'Ah, there you are.' Lazard greeted the three SOLDIER, and said to Marisa. 'You can out now. I'll call you, if I need something.'

'Understand, sir.' The secretary wegged and went out the office.

The boss stood from the chair and looked the three men.

'So, I've got some good news. The first one is you've got a new mission.'

'Really?' asked Zack. 'When we will start? I hope we shouldn't fill any paper.'

'Calm down, Zack.' reposed him Lazard. 'I just would like to say to your mission isn't in Gaia.'

'Whaaat?' The black-haierd guy was struck dumb. 'What do you mean that?'

'Our mission is in another planet.' explained Sephiroth. 'Lazard, well did I say?'

'Absolutely.' The boss pulled a long face now. 'There is two important reasons: The firstly because we would like to test our new dimension –gate system what you have to reach another place or planet in shorter time.'

'And what is the second reason?' asked Cloud who stood silently yet.

'So, that reason is the most important. There is a weapon what influence the world's fate and if that thing get into bad way…'

'…The end of the world is coming.' continued Zack in bored shape.

'And where is that weapon now?' asked Sephiroth.

'On the planet what called Earth. But there are some thing what you can know about that weapon. If connect with them, it would to become to the „wielder" of the weapon and a symbiotic connection comes off.'

'It sounds like that weapon is would be a parasite.' speculated Cloud.

'Good sighting.' approved Zack. 'And has got name of that weapon?'

'Omnitrix, if I know.' answered Lazard.

'Omni-what?'

'Omnitrix, you mastermind.' threw out Cloud to Zack.

'But what happens, if someone touched that weapon? And what do you mean that „wielder" of the weapon?' asked Sephiroth.

'Sorry, I don't know that, but it happens anything.'

'And what we will doing, if we found that Omnithing?' asked Zack.

'Omnitrix.' corrected him the others.

'Does it not matter?'

' It's a good question, Zack.' continued Lazard. 'If it happens, you have to protect the wielder. A lot of person wants that weapon. It won't be good, if…'

'If it gets into bad way. you said that once.' Said Zack. 'But when will we start the mission?'

'Come to here for 9 o'clock tomorrow. And you should wear casual clothes. You don't have to make a stir. And you've got two new members of your group.'

'W-What? Two nem member? But who are they?' enquired Cloud.

The director smiled mysteriously.

'I won't tell you that. It's surprise. Now off you go. You need some rest before starting the mission.'

Zack quickly went back his office room where Aerith is waiting for him. When he arrived, the girl was sitting in his chair and singing.

'Hello! It's good to go back here. I was bored here.' complained the girl.

'You don't have to worry, because my worktime has ended.' said the guy in happiness. 'So I have to tell you something.'

'And what is that? That thing what you want to tell me before you've gone?'

'No, that's another thing. Listen to me, I won't be at Midgar, because I have to go somewhere and I don't know when I'll come home.'

'Another mission?'

'Yes. But I must going to shopping. Would you like to come with me?'

The girl smiled and said:

'Yes. I need something, too. But I would like talk with Tseng that I won't go with him.'

'Okay.' said Zack when he closed the door. 'Let's go.'

The two youngs laughed happily when they walked out the buildding's door.

# # #

Sephiroth had got a creepy nightmare that evening. He dreamt he was alone in an empty place. He tried to go but he didn't know: the land has disappeared under him. While he poised in puzzled, a voice talked at the back of him:

'I'm waiting for you.'

The voice was heartless and deep.

'Who are you?' asked Sephiroth.

'I won't tell you that. But useless to try to flee, your abilities should be mine. With you.'

At the moment, red eyes appeared in front of him. It was heartless, too, and bodiless. Suddenly, it became to dark everything…

When he awake, he was in his own room. He feels his heart beat and breathed quickly. He doesn't feel asleep, so he sat his bed's side and thought. Who want to break his life? Maybe Genesis? No, he doesn't. He saw when he is dead. Or Jenova? Definetely not. She's int he mako-reactor of Nibelheim, and controlled him by herself once. And the voice what he heard, it was too manly. But who was that? Sephiroth thought about that, and went back to sleep reassured.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	2. Welcome to the Earth!

_**Chapter 2.**_

**Welcome to the Earth!**

It's dawned to a beautiful, shiny morning. The weather was good as the previous day. Everybody was standing expect someone.

Zack was lazing in his bed. At the previous day, he told to Aerith about he's going to a mission. But he worried about the girl, too: What's going on, if she gets into a trouble? He didn't want to think about that. But in justice to he aspired about a new adventure and he got it. Who know, what will be happen…

While he rest under his pillow, the alarm clock was rang. Zack lazed a little bit and swiched off the clock. When he saw it, his heartbeat stopped. It was half past eight!

'NOOOOOO! IIIIIII'M LAAAAAAAAATE!' he's shouted.

He must prepare himself quickly, if he don't want to late from his mission. Fortunately, he packed up everything, only his clothes what he want to wear stayed on the chair. And he hasn't got any time to eat.

It just was a minute to nine, when he arrived Lazard's office room.

'I'm…sorry…to… late, I…aslept…' he said out of his breath.

At the moment, he heard a familiar voice back of himself.

'Good morning. I hope we are in a good place…'

Zack turned into the voice and his breath stopped. It was Aerith who carried a luggage. Next to her was Cloud's childhood friend, Tifa Lockhart. Zack met her when he was Nibelheim on a mission, but they aren't friends, especially after the incident what caused by Sephiroth when his mind was stolen by Jenova and the town burned. So Tifa doesn't like them.

'A-A-Aerith? What are you doing here?' asked Zack surprised.

'Uhm,' the girl began to speak.' Mr. Director whose you went yesterday asked me do I want to go with you. And I said yes.'

'I see.'

'But your boss said to me that I shouldn't say anything to you. He knew you worried about me.'

Cloud spoke with Tifa at the moment.

'What a suprise! I didn't know you come with us…'

'So, I didn't believe it happen to me. But it's good I'm not alone.' Tifa was blushed.

'What do you mean that?' asked Cloud.

'Uhm… so…, I suppose we change the subject.' The girl flicked. She looked Zack and Sephiroth, who came at that moment. 'Are they coming with us?'

'I know Tifa, you really don't like them, but maybe meet better with them. Anyway, Sephiroth didn't want to do that directly what he'd done…'

'And then how?' Tifa became to angry. 'That houses don't burn spontaneously in Nibelheim. In our hometown!'

'Calm, calm, calm down.' Said Cloud to the girl. 'They aren't really bad men. You just going to coming out.'

'If you trust them Cloud, I'll give them another chance.'

Lazard came to the room with his secretary at the moment. There was a strange, metal and sphere-like thing in the director's hands.

'Good morning,everybody.' he saluted to the others. 'I see everyone is meeting everybody.'

'Sorry Lazard, but I have a question.' Zack put his hand up.

'I'm listening to you, Zack.' said Lazard. 'What is that?'

'Why are the girls here?'

'As I said, they are the surprise.' answered the director absently. 'But the rest of the joke. Miss Gainsborough is a perfect healer and Miss Lockhart is good in martial arts. You need some training, guys.'

'It's a bad joke.' Zack got into angry. 'I don't need any training.'

'Really?' said Tifa with clenched fist. 'We can also arrang this now…'

'Hey!' Lazard suddenly raised his voice. 'It's not a pub where you can beat somebody.'

'So, you are our companions.' said Sephiroth to the girls the turned to the director. 'Why didn't you choose two persons from the Turks?'

'We know how badly get along with them, so we didn't choose them.' answered Lazard.

Ever since the world is world, the members of SOLDIER and another squadron of Shin-Ra called Turks (although they working with more fine manners) really never heeded successive in vain a common company. The reason is the members of SOLDIER gets more dangerous missions while the Turks almost just observer or police functions supplies. So, there is the reason their conflict.

Cloud was looking the sphere what was in Marisa's hands and asked:

'I don't want to be meddlesome but what is that?'

'This is the dimension gate what I told you yesterday.'

Everybody was looking to the shere at the moment.

'It couldn't be. Is it another joke?' said Zack sourly.

'Compared to be a dimension gate or what is that, it became to too small.' noticed Tifa.

'But why it is small?' asked Aerith.

'The was designed to be portable directly and you can teleport from anywhere.' answered Lazard. 'But isn't waste any words, it's time to start. But we would like to give a present for you.'

When he said that, Marisa opened a box which contained watches in different colours. Everybody got a piece.

'There aren't simple watches but also transmitters.' Said Marisa when she gave a red one for Tifa. 'If you are required a report, you can be contacted trought with us and each other with that.'

'Whoaaaaa…' Clous was looking his watch wich was yellow. 'That they can't find out what.'

'And if anyone goes into trouble, there's an alert button on the watch. If you press the button, it will alert to the others.' continued the secretary.

'What shall I say, clever device.' said Sephiroth when he buckled his own watch which it was emerald.

'Marisa, can I say you something?' said Zack to the secretary.

'Tell me that, Mr Fair.'

'Do me a favor and don't call me Mr Fair.'

'Hey Zack!' said Aerith to him when she was looking her pink watch. 'So it doesn't talk to anybody.'

'Excuse me.' said the sercretary. 'It's a formal attitude.'

'Oh, leave it of especially you, Zack' Tifa got into angry again. 'I don't want to such a thing to hear it once again from you. Otherwise…'

'And what's going on otherwise?' Zack girded at her.

'Tifa's right. Leave it that.' said Cloud, too.

'As I see enough „fused" the team.' said Lazard. 'I would like to you request to stay around the sphere and touch it.'

The five team-members obeyed.

'Good. I hope everyone knows about the mission. Find the Omnitrix and if it has got its wielder. Protect them for the next instruction whatever happens.'

'Understood.' said the SOLDIERs together.

'Uhm…Okay.' said Tifa and Aerith.

'Alright.' approved Lazard when the sphere began to light. 'Keep it up yourself and the others. Good way for everyone!'

When he said that, the light from the sphere blinded our heroes. When they opened their eyes, the director's room wasn't there. Instead they found themselves in the middle of the desert, which was filled with stones.

'Uhm… Where are we?' asked Aerith.

'I don't know, but it seems like near to Midgar.' said Tifa, continued angrily. 'But if we are really there, then…'

'Can you come down out of me?' said Zack under Tifa. The girl fell to the guy. 'I can't breath.'

'You deserve it.'

'But why? I didn't do anything…'

'Firstly,…'

'Could you stop it that?' Sephiroth got angry, when he checked his transmitter. 'And we aren't on Gaia.'

'What do mean that?' asked back Tifa, whose watch started to light at the moment. A map appears and it was five tiny dots on that.

'Can you see that?' the silver-haired man explained her. 'This dots would we are. And here is the name of the place, where we are.

The corner of the map that it was: Unknown Area, Earth.

'So we are the first one from Gaia, if that map doesn't identify this place.' speculated Cloud.

'What are we waiting for?' sprang up Zack finally. Fortunately Tifa came down out of him. 'Let's explore that Earth named thing…'

# # #

They walked about an hour in the desert, but the vultures and smaller lizards in addition it's not any sign to living here. And the water was run out thanks for the swelter.

'Anybody got some water?' asked Zack and hold up his empty bottle. 'The mine was ran out completely.'

'Not too many.' answered Cloud. 'I've got some drops, too.'

Sephiroth peered the landscape, hoping to find some building. He noticed a black spot in the distance.

'I found something.' he shouted finally. 'I think it would be a house.'

'Great!' relieved Tifa. 'How far is it?'

'It's about a half hour to reach it.' answered the man.

'A half hour?' wondered Zack. 'I won't get over!'

'There you go! A SOLDIER wouldn't even get over a swelter?' Tifa smiled to the black-haired guy.

'That's not funny!'

'Guys! It seems Aerith doesn't feel good herself.' Said Cloud with the girl in his arms.

Aerith looked really bad. Her face was red and she breathed heavily.

'She's got sunstroke.' diagnosed finally Sephiroth then turned to the others. 'We should better to hurry to that house. Zack, you'll bring the girl. And we bring her luggage. And give her some water. Maybe she dry along the way.'

The others obeyed. Zack pick up Aerith to his back who she was feeling badly. Cloud decided to bring the girl's things.

A half hour later they finally reached the house which in front of it a RV and some cars stood. It was a tablet under the roof with this tag: Harris Grocery and Motel.

'You're marvelous, Sephiroth.' pat the silver-haired man's back Tifa. 'A shop in the middle of the desert. It's bizzare, doesn't it?'

'Who cares that?' said Zack who brought up the rear with Aerith in his back. 'The point is we are finally arrived here. And there's some shadow. And we can buy some drinks, if it's a shop.'

'But are they accept gil?' though Tifa aloud.

'You don't need to worry about that…' said Sephiroth while he brought out his wallet. He drew out some different colorful papers.

'What is that?' asked Zack.

'Money from the Earth.' answered the man. 'But I don't know which would be the good.'

'I don't understand it.' said Tifa bitterly. 'They can exchange money, but they can't give a normal map.'

'Don't blame me for that!'

'So now go inside or not?' Zack was impatient. 'I should go to toilet, too.'

'Okay, let's go.' said finally Sephiroth, and went to inside.

While they entered to the shop, nicely cool breeze slapped them. The ventillator spun around lazily on the ceiling. The building seems small from outside, but it was capacious from inside. There are some people in shop. The old man who was at the checkout and snored under his newspaper, ignoring the new customers.

Meanwhile, Aerith has recovered, too. She was tired a little bit, but nevertheless she able to keep pace with the others.

'Are you feel better yourself?' asked her Zack.

'Yes, it's better now.' she replied with a smile.

'It's good to hearing this.'

'Okay, what would you like to buy?' said Sephiroth at the moment. 'Because we can buy here that things.'

'Maybe some food?' said Zack. 'I didn't eat nothing at morning.'

'Okay. Anything else?'

'We need some map, too.' Cloud raised his hand. 'Anyway, it's good to know where we are, if that watches failed in that case.'

'Alright. And in addition?'

Nobody came forward.

'So, Zack, you'll go with Aerith for some food, and you, Cloud go with Tfia and find some map. I'll bring some water. We'll meet the checkout soon!'

Sephiroth turned and went to the beverage counter. He though about his dream from the previous night. He doesn't said anything to Cloud and Zack about that thing. But that creature what thinks about 'Your abilities should be mine.' He must to find out as soon as possible…

So he though until he get got to the beverage counter. The beverages were standing in orderly queue. After a short time he took a mineral water off from the counter.

But something happened at the moment: another hand was holding the beverage which was soft and silky. Sephiroth looked surprised the owner of the hand: it was a young girl, whose scared too a little bit. She was about old as Zack and the others. She had got a long, chesnut-brown hair which she wore in two semi-braided ponytails. She wore a black top and a red mini skirt with a small silver slap. But the most strange thing was her eyes: the pair of neongreen eyes feels like the fearing and curiosity at once.

Suddenly the girl began to spoke:

'I-I'm sorry, but I don't want to take from you.' said shakily.

Sephiroth left go the bottle at the moment.

'Here it is.' said to the girl. 'It's yours. Anyway, I take another one.'

The girl looked the man at the moment. His long silver hair reminded him a vampire. But his eyes weren't normal, too: his pupils were like a cat. Althought in his clothes (a brown T-shirt, a dark blue jeans and a pair of black trainers) he looks more like a skater than a vampire. The girl put on the man's skin for a look: it was red, as if the sun had burnt it.

Soon after the girl spoke again:

'Don't you feel bad?'

'No.' answered the man. 'Why?'

'Just… because your skin was very badly burnt.' And she touched Sephiroth 's skin. It's hurt him terribly.

'Ouch! It's hurt!' he said.

'I think you should smear with sun cream or lotion. It will help much this time.' shaked her head the girl. 'What did you do that so burned?'

'I walked in the desert with my compa… friends.'

'I see. But what were you doing there? It's not the best time to crawling in here, even if the Crand Canyon is that place.'

Finally, an useful information, Sephiroth though himself. At least he knew the name of the place where they are. The girl continued speaking.

'Oh, I forgot to introduce myself.' and she pointed her right hand toward the man. 'I'm Zoey Tennyson. And you?'

Before Sephiroth began say anything, firstly a shot, then crash was heard close them. Two big men stood in the middle of the shop. It was gun in both of them hands. One of them shouted:

'UP TO THE FLOOR, WORMS. IT'S A ROBBERY!'

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


End file.
